Heart of Lies
by Sinshana
Summary: Mikan, the famous singer and model is now starting her first movie, with costars Natsume and Ruka. Confusion rolls in when Natsume pulls in the movie for real... and changes its ending! Full summary inside. Better than it sounds. RxMxNxT
1. Starring Breakfall

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, the famous singer and model, is now starting her first big movie, "The Heart of Lies". She is working with two famous actors, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. Confusion starts rolling in when Natsume Hyuuga decides to pull in the movie for real…and change its ending! Will Mikan be comfortable in an on-screen, maybe off-screen kiss? Will she end up with Natsume, Ruka or even Tsubasa? Will Yuu FINALLY get a date; or get punched (in the face) by Hotaru? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it. Period.

Chapter 1: Starring Break fall

The story starts in the elevator, where two girls you won't see quite often riding in. One was a beautiful hazel-eyed brunette, wearing a blue jacket over a striped top, and a short skirt with black boots (Alice Academy style). The other had charming, short hair, purple eyes in her usual blue attire. The brunette was quite excited, for she was hopping in the elevator as the charming blue was trying to calm her down.

"Mikan, stop jumping!" she scolded. "Do you want us to get stuck in this… this low-class elevator?"

"Hotaru I'm just excited to start my new movie!" Mikan stopped jumping. "And to think…I'm here in this high-class hotel!"

"I liked _our _hotel better," Hotaru said. "Anyway, we're not starting your movie now. We're still going to meet the director." ( Hotaru's just grumpy that she's just a passer-by.)

"Should we stop at this floor?" Mikan asked.

"No," Hotaru said, "Do you want to get trampled? Most of the people in this building are your fans."

"Oh…" Mikan said putting a finger in her mouth.

**DING!**

The elevator doors opened and Hotaru and Mikan walked to the room where they were supposed to meet their director.

…

"HEY! I told you to put that thing over THERE!" the fair, blond, glasses-wearing director yelled at an employee. "I don't want to think the actors to think you guys are…are…" he stopped short when he saw Mikan and Hotaru staring weirdly at him.

He jumped off the ladder-chair and tried to act cool unaware that his hair was as messy as Beethoven's.

"Hello ladies," he said. "I am Yuu Tobita, your director. You will be working with someone very special. Ruka, come over here!"

Then came in the blond, good-looking Ruka Nogi wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. He smiled friendlily. Mikan seemed mesmerized.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura," Ruka said gesturing his hand toward Mikan as Yuu tried to talk with Hotaru. "I'll be working with you. I heard a lot about you and I say it's an honor as I am one of your fans." (This is true) He kissed her hand. She blushed.

"I-I heard a lot from you too," she said. "I'm so glad to be working with you."

"But you're even more famous than I am…" Ruka chuckled.

As Mikan and Ruka talked, let's see how Yuu is doing with Hotaru.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Yuu said with extremely lame flirt skills. "I--,"

"No."

"But--,"

"No further questions."

…--­--**…**

"Mikan, this is Tsubasa and Misaki," Yuu said. "They're one of our best employees. They'll help you in rehearsing."

"At your service, Ms. Sakura," Tsubasa bowed. Mikan blushed and smiled. "Call me Mikan."

"If you need any help, just whistle!" Misaki said cheerfully.

"Thanks I—,"

"Let's go Mikan."

"But Hotaru—,"

"No further protests."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----

Mikan and Hotaru were now in their hotel room, and Hotaru was removing her shoes. It was quite an enormous bedroom, with an astounding dresser, elegant, colored walls, and an immensely large, comfortable bed. Mikan came bounding in the room.

"Oh lookie Hotaru!" Mikan hopped on the bed beside her. "We've got mail from Yuu! It says something about a meeting to meet the whole cast! There'll be a lot of food! How exciting! Hotaru, Hotaru; can we go? Can we go? Isn't that great???"

"Yeah…" Hotaru said quietly, taking off her blouse.

0

Mikan's eyes twinkled in delight. On the table surrounded by red velvet couches were burgers, spaghetti, apple, orange, grapes, bananas, cake, pie, salad, punch, soda, utensils and…a table in the middle for the discussion.

Nobody was there yet, except Tsubasa and Misaki, but Mikan had eaten one of every food. Her mouth was filled with food and she couldn't chew cause she was overflowing with victuals. Hotaru gave her a super karate kick on the back and all then food sprang back neatly on their plates, they still looked fresh and still good enough to eat.

In fact, they were. (Or were they? Snicker)

…

"Hey Hotaru, can I hang out with Tsubasa? He—,"

"Whatever. I'll call you when they get here."

"Thanks Hotaru!"

Then she hopped up and went with Tsubasa.

-

"Ooh, what does this thing do?" Mikan asked, pointing to something on an irregular coffee table.

"Oh, that's the director's," the employee beside her explained. "We're not very sure what it is, but he uses it to amuse himself. We are forbade to touch it without his sanction, but we are permitted to sometimes." He turned to the famous brunette beside him, mesmerized at the object. They had been to almost every room, showing the way to some things, how they work, and what purpose the rooms serve. They were now at the director's dressing room. He grinned at her curiosity.

Mikan turned to the dresser, and looked inside. "Wow," she held up a garment. "Director Yuu keeps the most peculiar things." The room was completely disarranged, and so was his drawer. Tsubasa sweatdropped. "What's this drawer?" she pointed to a small filing cabinet on the first row.

"Oh, better not open that, Mikan," Tsubasa told her. "That's where the director keeps his und—," Mikan pulled with both hands at it. "It's locked!" Mikan exclaimed. She pulled harder. Tsubasa sweatdropped. Then suddenly, the cabinet fell open, bursting with all kinds of undergarments. "Aaaahh!" Mikan drowned in them. "Mikan!" Tsubasa exclaimed, running over to her.

He helped her get up by gripping her shoulders. "Ptui!" Mikan gasped, sputtering out a garment. She coughed and held up a piece of clothing. She blinked curiously at it, and turned to Tsubasa, who blushing and sweat dropping.

"The director keeps bras?"

---

After checking out the music room, which Mikan almost completely destroyed (Tsubasa didn't mind that), the couple went walking calmly down the hall. Mikan kept turning her head at everything they passed, and Tsubasa kept smiling down on her. Suddenly, Mikan spotted a plastered door at the end of the hall and took off towards it. "Wait Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled, running after to stop her. But Mikan wouldn't listen. Her curiosity took her (airhead) away.

"I just wanna know where that door leads!" she called back, not looking to where she was heading. She bumped into the plaster, and that caused a mighty fall. Plaster fell from the blue sky, hence, the door led to death.

What are you kids doin'? That's an elevator under construction!

---------------------------

A/N: There, the first chapter. I was actually going to make it longer, but I decided to make it a cliffhanger. This chapter really stank, but I had the urge to update it. Please send a review, compliments, and flames highly accepted.


	2. Kissing Decision

Recap:

"_Wait Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled, running after to stop her. But Mikan wouldn't listen. Her curiosity took her (air headedness) away. "I just wanna now where that door leads!" she called back, not looking to where she was heading. She bumped into the plaster, and that caused a mighty fall. Plaster fell from the blue sky, hence, the door led to death._

Chapter 2: Kissing Decision

Mikan's eyes rounded. Strong wind swept through her hair. Her foot fell; her body plunged forward. This would be the end of the famous brunette star.

Suddenly, warm arms abruptly clasped her waist and pulled her up. Her foot found the edge of the ground and warm air came through Tsubasa's mouth.

TUTTURRUTRUTTUTTUT

"Ooh, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed delightfully as she reached into her skirt pocket.

"Hotaru?" Tsubasa repeated as he closed the plaster door.

"Hotaru is the only one who ever calls me on my phone," Mikan explained. She placed the phone to her ear and replied; "Yes Hotaru, I'm on my way!" she turned to Tsubasa. "Everyone's there already. Let's go!"

Tsubasablinked stunningly. He couldn't believe that someone could encounter such a frightening experience and be so cheerful afterwards. But he soon smiled and took her by the hand as they skipped through the hall.

This is what he liked about her.

--------------------------------------------

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet someone who couldn't make it for the meeting yesterday," Yuu announced proudly. "This is Natsume Hyuuga." A solemn, dark-haired man entered the room. Mikan gazed wonderingly at his red, ruby eyes, which he gazed right down at her. For what seemed like hours, Yuu interrupted.

"I'd like to explain the plot of the movie; take a seat, Natsume. There are three main characters, namely, Miyu Serai, Kenshin Umara, and Imashun Kamagawa. Mikan plays Miyu (blinks), Ruka plays Kenshin (smiles), and Natsume plays Imashun (raises eyebrow)."

"Does he always talk a lot?" Natsume whispered to himself.

"I know," Hotaru agreed, coming out of nowhere. Natsume blinked in surprise.

"Now, the plot of the movie starts with Miyu and Kenshin being a couple and planning to get married. Imashun is a trusted friend of theirs but is in love with Miyu, so he decides to break them up by force and blackmail. Does everyone understand?"

"Whom will Miyu end up with in the end?" asked Natsume emotionlessly.

"Kenshin of course!"

"Hmph," Natsume faced away, "sounds predictable." Nobody heard him. A few seconds later, Mikan realized she couldn't hold in her feelings much longer.

"Um…will there be any kissing scenes?"

Everyone turned to the famous brunette sitting anxiously on the couch beside her best friend. "Of course there'll be kissing scenes," Yuu said, a little surprised that Mikan should ask this. "Why?"

"Um…the truth is…" Mikan pointed her two index fingers together. "…I've never…"

"Kissed anyone before." Hotaru finished.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to the raven-haired girl and the brunette. "You've never…" Yuu's words trailed off. Ruka blinked. "Never?"

"Never ever?" Tsubasa and Misaki exclaimed.

Mikan's lower lip showed. "Neber," she replied in an anxious, puerile voice.

"Then you've better start practicing!" Yuu puckered his lips. Tsubasa, Natsume and Ruka started twitching.

**BAM.** "I. Was. Just. Suggesting…" his word trailed off as he collapsed. His legs stuck up on the air. Hotaru had knocked him down, but no one had paid any concern for him whatsoever. "Do that again and you'll never see the light of day," Hotaru said threateningly."Well anyway, we've got a bigger problem here. Would anyone care to volunteer to practice kissing with this idiot?" a groan arose from under her feet therefore she stamped on his face harder. Mikan, not paying any attention to the groan, anxiously looked to see if anyone would volunteer kissing with her. Natsume was paying real attention now. Hotaru's eyes shifted around the room, which gave the boys a shiver.

"You," she pointed the dark blue-haired employee standing behind the couch waiting for the director to give him a command, who was currently unconscious. "How many times have you kissed somebody?"

Tsubasa shivered. "…20…is that enough?" (Gasps)

"No," Hotaru immediately said. "How about you, ruby-eyed freak?" she turned to Natsume.

"Hmph," he said while looking at the now-pleading-Mikan. "5. I hate girls," he answered coldly. "Pathetic."

"And you, Blondie?" Hotaru turned to the flushed, yet calm Ruka. "How many times have you kissed somebody?"

"Uh…um…"

"You're my last hope! Please pass," Mikan pleaded quietly. Ruka now looked stern and looked up at Hotaru. "30." …

SCREAMS!

"Good enough! You'll be meeting Mikan this afternoon," Hotaru declared.

Mikan jumped out of her seat, hopped on one foot, and clapped her hands together. "Yay! I have a pucker partner!"

----

We are once again in the enormous room of Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan was sitting in an elegant chair fixing her hair in front of the astounding makeup drawer. Hotaru was on the bed reaching for something under the pillow.

"He must come from a kissing booth or something," Mikan said as she placed ribbons in her hair. "30 is a lot…" she turned to her raven-haired friend on the bed. "Hotaru, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know," Hotaru shrugged, getting off the bed. "I knew what I was looking for a while ago."

Mikan looked at her friend again. "Hotaru, you always look so lonely."

"I'm fine, besides, I have you around to annoy me," Hotaru affirmed, but Mikan continued.

"You should hook up with somebody."

"I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Don't you have anyone special in mind?"

"No."

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru, you should get a boyfriend."

"Nah," she flipped some of her sagging bangs off her face. "I'll always be a diehard single." She turned back to Mikan. "Right now, you should be thinking about yourself. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Um…" she placed her finger on her lip. "…I don't know, not particularly."

"Ruby-eyed freak?"

"Cute, but rebellious."

"Blue boy?"

"Do they allow relationships like that?"

"Blondie?"

"Maybe…"

Knock, knock

Mikan jumped up. "That must be him!" she said in a panicky manner.

"Relax, you _baka_," Hotaru said, opening the tall, elegant door. She looked the blond boy straight in the eye.

"I expect you to protect her," she said, "or you'll never see land again. Everywhere you see there'll be darkness, sounds watering up the waves. No fruits…then you'll be screaming, 'where is the land?'"

"Hotaru!" Mikan argued, pushing her best friend aside. "Don't scare boys away. Let's go, Ruka."

They held each other pleasantly by the hand and left. Hotaru stared after them. A little while later Hotaru closed the door.

"Now I know what I was looking for on the bed," Hotaru said, walking towards the divan.

----

Ruka and Mikan went to a large balcony. There was a glass door, two comfortable heart-shaped chairs and a round table. The bars had vines in them and if you looked below you'd see beautiful, patterned flowers. The whole area was full of cool, fresh air. Mikan looked mesmerized as she ran to the railings and looked down. "Everything looks so beautiful," she said. "What do you think?" Ruka smiled at her.

Silence.

When Mikan received no answer, she turned and saw Ruka coming in through the glass door with a beautiful pitcher and two crystal glasses. Ruka laid these on the round table and smiled as he looked up at Mikan. "It's tangerine juice," he told her. Mikan's eyes shone.

"I love tangerine," she proclaimed blissfully.

"I know," Ruka smiled at Mikan's wondering face. "It's in your name." Mikan blinked.

"Mikan…" she held up her fingers as if she was counting the letters in her first name. "…Hey, you're right! Mikan means tangerine, even I didn't know that!" she looked back at Ruka and looked up. She put her finger to her lip. "What does Ruka mean?"

"Essentially, I believe that there is no meaning to Ruka," he poured juice into a glass. "Nor Nogi, either."

"That's terrible!" gasped Mikan distressfully. "I have meanings to all my—I mean my whole name!"

"True. Sakura means peach blossom. Tangerine Peach Blossom. I believe you have the nicest name that I'll ever know in my whole life." He smiled.

Mikan clasped her hands together and looked at them like she was about to cry. "That's not fair. Your name has no meaning. That's—,"

"Perfectly fine." Warm arms clasped around her. Mikan looked up and he lifted her chin. "Don't cry. It pains me to see you do so." Mikan's eyes closed slowly. Ruka's face neared hers and their lips closed in together. They kissed.

A few moments later they separated and Mikan took in air. She looked back at Ruka and saw a glass of tangerine juice wave in front of her face.

"Now," he said smiling pleasantly, "let's have a glass of juice."

—Later at Mikan and Hotaru's Hotel Room—

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Sigh, Mikan forgot her keys again," Hotaru grumbled as she made her way to the door. The view clicks to Hotaru's panty-hosed legs, which walked sophisticatedly to the door, and immediately perceptibly hopped out of the way as a figure thrust itself into the downy ground.

"How was your day? Did you have fun?" Hotaru asked impassively, though inquisitively, which showed concern as she locked the door.

The brunette lifted her flattened head from the ground and rubbed her nose, which she had hurt in the attempt to hug her friend. "_Itai…_" she murmured, then looked up cheerfully at her friend. "I sure did," she chirped in the enterprise to lift herself off the ground. "Too bad it was only once."

"ONLY ONCE?! I mean, only once?" she changed her expression from devilish grimace to stern and disapproval.

"Y-yeah," Mikan stammered as she got over her fear of Hotaru's former expression. She placed on a determined and jovial smile. "but I'm a real expert in those kissing scenes now!" she puckered her lips and started kissing the air. Hotaru backed out in disgust.

"Don't just kiss thin air," Hotaru told her. "And don't kiss me or my cheek either, I just put makeup there," she applied on lipstick to suit her face powder. Mikan sighed. She really wanted to show her best friend what she had learned, but at least she knew now. But there was still something she couldn't get…

"Hotaru, why haven't I ever kissed somebody?" Mikan asked.

"Because I'm very strict." She didn't face Mikan in her endeavor to smack into the mirror.

"Oh right," Mikan nodded, looking up with a finger on her lip.

------------------------------------

A/N: Second chapter done! I know most of this was lame, so you don't have to tell me about it, but you can, if you want to. I guess I'll just sit in the corner and beat myself up for all you care while I try to update. I don't know why you're reading, but my hopes of you continuing are going down…down…down… XP


	3. Starsick

Chapter 3: Star sick

"_How could you do this to me?" The sound of the brunette was the only sound heard in the dark, empty atmosphere. No one else was there but the two of them. Her companion was a blond, poignant silver-blue colored eyes widened in shock. Miyu didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. She refused to listen. Kenshin tried to say the truth, but it was no use. _

"_But Miyu I—,"_

"That's it! We're over!" she ran off, with Kenshin's hand before him, in the worldly language of: "Don't go"

"Cut!" fair, sleeved hands came into view, signaling the actors to stop. The outlook showed a blond, glasses wearing man. "That was perfect. Especially that kissing scene with Ken—,"

"Augh!" a gasping and collapsing sound was heard. That was Mikan. Unfortunately, for Mikan had never been in a movie before, so she didn't know the term, 'cut', and continued running to the direction and therefore hit the props. "_T-thanks_," she said in a muffled manner. Hotaru was nearby, watching the scene and gluing her eyes on her brunette friend. Like the Hotaru she was, she had a mountain of food beside and gobbled them hurriedly. There were pieces of crumbs on either sides of her cheeks, but she still maintained her attractive look, even if she didn't mean to. She didn't bother to empty her mouth before she spoke. "Mikan, even though you've never been in a movie production before, you should still be able to know the meaning of 'cut'." She grabbed another mouthful (or rather a fistful) in her bare hands and stuffed it into her mouth. Mikan pouted at her friend.

"So the next kissing scene will be with Imashun/Natsume. Got it?"

"Yap!" Mikan saluted, then made her way to her friend. "Glad it's break time! Whew!" she flexed her limbs, then grabbed pieces of victuals from Hotaru's mountain of food.

"Don't overdo it," Hotaru told her. "You still have more scenes coming up."

Mikan mouth was full. "Well, I'm totally confident on my next kissing scene!" she responded cheerfully and gulped. "Burp excuse me."

Hotaru handed her a handkerchief. "You know you should be careful," Hotaru warned as Mikan wiped her mouth. "This guy hates girls."

"Okay," Mikan replied. "But you'll protect me, right?"

"Of course," Hotaru answered. "But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're stepping on my foot." She pointed to Mikan's boot, which was now on Hotaru's shoe.

"Oops, sorry!" she apologized while taking her shoe off Hotaru's.

"That was amazing, Mikan," Tsubasa complimented and came over to her. Mikan blushed but still maintained her smile in flattery. "Thank you!"

"Misaki is fixing up the props," Tsubasa explained. "The director is very strict, but also very dimwitted." He looked at Mikan. She looked interested, but very much tired. She stifled a yawn, then placed back her attention to Tsubasa.

"Are you tired Mikan?" it was sort of standard, but he wanted to make sure. "Do you need anything?"

"Not in particular…" her words drifted off and she blacked out, preparing to hit the ground…

Fortunately, Tsubasa caught her. Her heavy lids opened as she smiled. "Well, you know, all the acting and stuff…" she said in a yawning voice.

"You better rest Mikan," Tsubasa told her.

"But I'm fi…"

"I'm calling the limo," Hotaru flipped open her cell phone.

"Okay, we can just wait in the—," Tsubasa began

BEEP 

"The limo's here," Hotaru stated. (Brace yourselves for a slightly OOC Hotaru)

----

Scenes shifted slowly around Mikan and Hotaru's elegant suite. The sound of panting and sighing filled the room. Somewhat suffocating, yet light air was filled in the room. Finally, we see the distanced figure on the purple bed; brunette hair sprawled around the pillow, red cheeks, puffing mouth and a white, damp cloth on her forehead under her bangs. A raven-haired entered the room from the bathroom door with a small pail. She sat beside her friend and pulled the damp cloth off her friend's forehead and felt it. It was incredibly warm.

_**Spprrrllaaassssshhhhssh. **_Coldwater poured out of the white cloth as Hotaru splashed it in. Then she wrung it and placed it back on her friend's forehead.

"You're getting warm," she said expressionlessly as she took out a thermometer. She plucked it into Mikan's mouth.

Silence.

"I guess this means you'll have to cancel this afternoon's modeling meet, eh?" Hotaru remarked. She received no answer.

Silence.

"Mikan, you've better get better or else it'll be like hell trapped in this suite with me." Once again, no answer came. Hotaru took the thermometer from Mikan's mouth and read it. "You've got a fever." She tried not to act concerned, but the glass stick trembled in her hands. Finally, it dropped and rolled over unto the furry ground. Mikan's eyes slowly opened at the sound and she wearily turned her head to the direction of her friend. "Hotaru…"

"M-Mikan, you _baka_, why did you just suddenly have to get sick like that?" Hotaru asked harshly. Mikan's eyes fell asleep once again. Hotaru gave up. She abruptly picked up the pail and fast stamped to the room she emerged from, spilling water on the way.

She slammed the door and thrust the pail and remaining water into the sink. She then sat frustratingly onto the toilet seat laying her head on her hands. Her sagging bags covered them. "Mikan…" this went on for several minutes, maybe even an hour.

TAP. TAP. A soft pat of a soft, smooth hand tapped her shoulder. Drying her face without touching it, she looked up expressionlessly. She met the face of a fair, blond with silver blue eyes. He wore a sincere and concerned smile.

"I can tell you're worried," he told her. He leaned against the doorframe. "Is this the first time Mikan got sick?" he was wearing sneakers, tan, leather pants and an opened blue blouse with a white shirt underneath. _Very _casual. You'd think this wasn't the wear of a superstar at all.

Hotaru looked back at the tiled floor. "Yeah."

After a few seconds, Ruka sighed. "You know, you should stop being so protective of her. I mean; she's not going to die. She's just got a fever, hasn't she?" he looked at the rounded eyed Hotaru. He probably had seen the thermometer on the ground.

"You should have more faith in her," Ruka went on. "One day she's going to have to need independence. You know you won't live together forever. You might die—oops sorry, I mean die before her, or get sick. She might even get married, and what happens if her husband doesn't want her to live here? She'll have to make decisions by herself soon." Hotaru looked at the blond boy. Bouquet

"That's good advice." She said indifferently.

"Don't kid. You know it's hard," Ruka told her.

"I-I know." She looked up. "How many times have you been in this situation before?"

"Huh? Wha…" Ruka had a quizzical look on his face.

"Come on, you couldn't have solved that problem so fast. How many times…" she got up from the seat, "have you been in this situation before?"

"Er…"

RUMBLE, RUMBLE "Thunder? But it's not even raining," he looked up. Hotaru smiled. "That's not rain," she said. "It's Mikan." - "Waaahhh, I'm so hungry," wailed Mikan like a small child. She was sitting up in bed and was dreadfully hungry, hoping Hotaru would cook some chicken soup for her. Two figures emerged from the other room, arousing Mikan's puzzlingness. "_Ano__…_what were you two doing in the bathroom?" Mikan asked. She glanced at the blond boy in casual clothing. "Ruka?" "Hello, Mikan," Ruka greeted pleasantly. "I heard you might be sick. I brought these for you." A bouquet of beautiful flowers emerged from the hand behind his back. "Oh!" Mikan exclaimed. "They're beautiful!" Ruka smiled. Mikan's stomach grumbled again. "You hungry?" Hotaru asked. "Aheh…I was thinking about a little chicken soup, but I can make it myself…" she pulled her legs from under the covers, and tried to set them on the downy ground. But unfortunately, she did not have enough strength to do this and stumbled. Ruka caught her and let her sit on the soft ground. "You need more rest," he told her. "I'll make the chicken soup for you." "You can cook?" He smiled genuinely. "Sure I can." - "Mm…it smells delicious," murmured Mikan as a curl of scent peeped from the kitchen door. "Just like Hotaru used to make, if not better." "Glad you like it," Ruka grinned as he brung two bowls of chicken soup. Mikan stared confusedly at the two bowls. "What makes you think I can finish it all?" Ruka chuckled and pointed at the raven-haired girl on her knees at Mikan's bedside. "Doesn't she want some?" "Oh yeah!" Mikan turned to her best friend. "Come on, Hotaru, let's eat it on my bed together!" but then her smile disappeared as she turned to the beaming boy who had cooked the food. "Aren't you having any?" "No, I'm quite full," Ruka replied. It was quite miraculous at how this boy did not eat any snacks and not be hungry. Mikan shrugged and continued eating. "This is really good," Mikan complimented. She looked up at the blond boy. "Did you ever cook for people before?" 

"Well, visitors," Ruka replied.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Mikan conversed. She held up another spoonful.

"Someone taught me."

"Who?"

Knock, knock, knock, knock

Hotaru got up and went to the door. The second she opened it, she sent her fist right through it to punch the illuminations out of whoever was at the other side. No one was able to find their hotel room's number before. No one certainly has visited them before. Ruka was just lucky that the door was open. Being the gentleman he was, he had locked it himself.

Fortunately, it was only Yuu. He got hit so badly that he collapsed onto the ground. The rest stared down at him, but put on a smile as Hotaru let them in. She immediately slammed the door before Yuu could get back to consciousness. Good thing too, because Yuu was about to burst like "MIKAN!" into the room hysterically. The pervert.

"Mikan, when we heard you were sick, we just had to come," Misaki held Mikan's hands.

"Thanks, but I've had chicken soup, and it made me feel muuuuch better!" Mikan said the 'much' in a high voice. Mikan suddenly felt a tingle in her nose, and Hotaru automatically handed her a handkerchief. "ACHOO!" she blew into the hanky.

"Well, chicken soup _is _known for loosening mucus," Hotaru said in a shrugging tone. Everyone near her backed off, except Mikan of course, who did not know the meaning of 'mucus'.

"Mikan are you okay?" Tsubasa asked concernedly. The way he was so caring made Mikan blush.

"T-thank you," she stammered. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like decades, with their faces getting closer every moment…

"Who would like some chicken soup?" came the jolly voice in the kitchen. It was Ruka in an apron. At the offer, everyone cheered and called out, "YEAH!"

"Well then I've better get set and…" his voice faded.

"And what?" Misaki asked. Ruka grinned an apologetic smile. "It seems that I used up all the ingredients," he replied. None of them lost their spirit. Many of them offered to go shopping with Ruka and they decided that they would get a feast and cook the most delicious dishes they knew. All the cooks and helpers ran helter-skelter through the door, stamping all over Yuu. All of them were yelling, laughing and waving their fists in the air, including Mikan. Soon all of them except Mikan sprawled out of the room, but she was still yelling. When she realized no one was shouting with her, she stopped and looked around. She was alone.

Mikan sighed and lay back in bed, her cheeks becoming redder in the state of being alone. A few minutes later, a rustle of bushes was heard outside the balcony, locked with a glass door. Just then, the balcony was not locked at that time for all who inhabited it was at home. But now they left and forgot to lock it. It was fortunate for a certain someone climbing over to it, though.

A sound of shoes being tapped onto the balcony's ground was heard. Mikan's head shifted around. Behind the glass door was a dark-haired man wearing a white shirt under an opened jacket (dark teal) that was darker than his jeans and its sleeves rolled up. His messy hair was covered in the small leaves of the bushes and he was panting with the effort of climbing onto the balcony.

"H-Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan stammered in surprise. Natsume shook his hair and the leaves fell to the floor. He walked over to Mikan and took out a beautiful bouquet of flowers similar to the one Ruka had brought, but for Mikan, It seemed even more beautiful. Her eyes glowed in delight. "Y-you brought those for…" Natsume nodded.

"Hyuuga-kun—,"

"Call me Natsume." He was still expressionless. Tears began to fill up in Mikan's eyes. A soft hand was pushed to her face. Mikan held it with her two hands. "Natsu…Natsume…"

"Don't cry," he stipulated. "It'll make your fever worse."

Despite Natsume's command, Mikan allowed the tears to fall. Then she clasped her arms around his neck, crying with joy. She didn't know why, but she just felt it.

A couple of minutes later, Natsume approached the balcony to leave. He paused when he was about to set foot in it, looking at it with seemed regret, remorse and detestation. Then when he was about to climb a foot over the rail, Mikan cried out. At first she didn't know what he was doing in his brief actions. But then she realized he was leaving.

"Don't go yet! Stay for lunch! The others are going to come back with a feast and…and…" in panic of making an excuse, any excuse, she pulled her legs out of the covers and tried to run after him. But before she could properly stand, her legs gave way for the big fall. Natsume's eyes widened, and he immediately dashed to catch her. She ended up in his arms. Boy, was she lucky that there was always someone to catch her! (First Tsubasa, then Ruka, now Natsume…what next? Yuu? OH NO!) What a simple fever can do to you…

"You shouldn't exert yourself so much," he told her. She struggled on a smile and wiggled her feet.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Thanks for the concern."

Natsume didn't mind that too much. He was more concerned on her getting back on the bed. "You should rest," he told her. "After you get back on the bed, I'll have to—,"

"Stay with us to the feast," a voice finished, although that was not what Natsume was about to say. The couple looked up and saw the grinning, blond Ruka Nogi. Natsume frowned at him with loathing. This was not the person he wanted to see.

--------------------------------

A/N: Like the first chapter, I have given you a cliffhanger. I know I have dissatisfied you much with this chapter, but you can rub it in a flame. Now, since this chapter was about fevers, I'd like to give you a little trivia about them. But do not read further if you already know (and if you're too bored):

Fever is a condition in which the brain maintains the body temperature at a higher than normal level. It is one of the most common symptoms of disease. When fever is the main symptom of a disease, it may be part of the disease's name, as in scarlet fever or yellow fever.

Not every rise in body temperature is a fever. For example, sitting in a sauna can produce an above-normal body temperature. But in this case, unlike what happens in a fever, the brain instructs the body to lower its temperature by sweating and increasing skin blood flow, and the individual feels the urge to be in a cool place.

Fever results when an infection or an allergic or toxic reaction causes the brain's temperature setting to rise. For example, when a flu virus enters the human body, the body releases proteins called endogenous _pyrogens_ or leukocyte _pyrogens_. These proteins trigger the release of certain chemicals in the hypothalamus, the part of the brain mainly responsible for regulating body temperature. The chemicals, called _prostaglandins_, act on nerve cells to produce a sensation of coldness. This causes the hypothalamus to raise body temperature by making the body burn fat, decrease skin blood flow, shiver, and develop an urge to stay warm. Antipyretic drugs, such as aspirin and acetaminophen, reduce fever by slowing prostaglandin production.

Medical research has shown that fevers speed up the body's defenses against invading viruses and bacteria. Because fever thus can help fight infection, some medical experts advise against reducing a moderate fever. In human beings, normal body temperature ranges from about 98 °F (36.7 °C) to 99 °F (37.2 °C), depending on the individual and the time of day. A moderate fever generally ranges from 100 °F (37.7 °C) to 102 °F (38.9 °C). Most experts agree that fevers probably should be reduced if they rise above 102 °F (38.9 °C), or if they occur in pregnant women, people with heart disease, or the elderly. When deciding how to handle a fever, it is wise to consult a doctor.


	4. Walk for a Cause

Recap:

"_You should rest," he told her. "After you get back on the bed, I'll have to—," "Stay with us to the feast," a voice finished, although that was not what Natsume was about to say. The couple looked up and saw the grinning, blond Ruka Nogi. Natsume frowned at him with loathing. This was not the person he wanted to see._

Chapter 4: Walk for a Cause

The two shared different looks with each other. Ruka had the look of a pleasant tenderness, while the other had the look of anguishing hate.

"Well? Aren't you going to join us?" Ruka asked. Mikan in Natsume's arms still felt woozy. She let out a groan that stole everyone's attention. After some are-you-okays and do-you-need-anythings, Natsume told her that he had to go.

"No…you should…" her voice receded as she became weaker.

Natsume gently laid her down for somebody else to aid and quickly left the room although some were trying to stop him. Mikan was unconscious now, so nobody could stop him. Ruka and all the others were puzzled. Their bodies became white.

Ruka looked over his shoulder, catching their attention and turning them back to their original color. "Um, should we get cooking now?"

Everyone agreed with this, so they soon got their spirits back, including Mikan. All of them enthusiastically stuffed themselves into the kitchen, similarly to how they got out of the hotel room, into the grocery store, and out again. After throwing cooking books at them (literarily and un), Hotaru sat down on the bed with Mikan.

"So how was things while we were gone? How was red-eyed freak?" Hotaru asked her friend.

Mikan looked at her raven-haired friend. She looked sober as she spoke. "You know Hotaru," she said, "I don't think he's so rebellious anymore."

-2 Days Later-

"Ok, places, places everyone!" came a voice. It was the voice of a glasses-wearing blond dressed in mostly blue. Mikan's fever was not completely off, but Hotaru's bitter medicine gave Mikan the energy and resistance she needed, so she was able to rehearse and in this case, _act _again, as long she was not overly exposed to environmental minerals (nature!).

"_Why…why did he do this to me?" the brunette pushed harder into the man's chest, crying more severely. "How...I trusted him…why, why, why?" their background was bathed in the red sunlight of the sunset behind them, but were too emotional to contemplate its beauty. They were the only ones in the area. _

"_Maybe you should forget about him," the dark-haired man lifted the chin of the crying brunette's face. Her eyelids grew lower to close as their faces got closer and…_

"Cut!" at the term, Mikan immediately stopped. _"I know that word," _she thought to herself proudly, as she released herself from Natsume's arms. Natsume began to wish that Mikan still didn't know that phrase.

"That was great," Tsubasa approached to compliment her, as he had usually done. Then he looked at her with concern written in his mind. "Are you sure that you're well enough to act?"

"Yup!" Mikan rejoined optimistically. "Having a fever is not that bad, but with Hotaru's medicine, it's terrible!" the smile had slipped from her face, but her swinging arms displayed her enthusiasm.

"Mikan," called a bleak voice, "it's time for your medicine." Mikan's arms stopped swinging. Her eyes shifted around, hoping the owner of the voice wouldn't find her.

"Mikan, I can see you, you know." Mikan looked over her shoulder and jumped. "Hotaru!" she exclaimed. Her raven-haired friend held up a small bottle of mysterious green liquid. She removed the cork and held it in one hand. "Time for your medicine," she told her. Mikan sighed and opened her mouth, tears at the sides of her eyes as she closed them.

"How's Mikan?" a blond actor walked approached the blue-haired employee. A different dark-haired man glared at his entrance. Tsubasa answered amiably,

"Oh, she's fine."

"And her fever?"

"It's gone better."

"That's good."

"My tongue burns."

"Stop whining."

The blond visitor looked at the famous brunette. "What's that medicine for?" he congenially asked.

"Energy and sickness-resistance." Came the reply.

"Where did she buy it?"

"She made it herself," Mikan answered, her tongue still out. Ruka gazed eye-twitchingly at the green medicine. They all backed out as it began to change its color to red. Except Hotaru and Mikan, of course.

-Mikan's POV-

Nope, you're not dreaming that's me, all exposed on the street. And since you're just _reading _this, I'll assure you that being all exposed doesn't mean I don't have any clothes on. What do you think I am, some kind of lunatic? Well, Hotaru used to call me that…

Anyway, here I am, walking down the street putting sunglasses on, wondering if I look cool in them. It's actually a disguise, so see how I disappear! Glasses on, glasses off, glasses on, glasses off! Giggle, this is fun! Hotaru never let me do this when I was putting sunglasses on with her. She used to tell me, "Mikan, stop playing with your sunglasses, it makes you look like a lunatic." Well, since I'm all alone now, I can do whatever I want! I sometimes do this, slipping away to get away from the celebrity life, only this time, Hotaru knows I'm gone. All she said when I was about to leave was, "Mikan, just don't make yourself look like a lunatic or else you'll get publicity for being ludicrous." Well, I won't be ludicrous!, whatever that means. I'll just be normal, putting my sunglasses on and off. (What she doesn't know is that people are staring at her like she's some kind of maniac as she continuously giggles putting her sunglasses on and off (but I guess that's ok since she doesn't want to be a lunatic, not maniac, although they're the same thing but she doesn't know that))

I smiled as I walked down the pretty street. When I came past a technological store, selling televisions, radios, walkie-talkies and such, I paused and took my sunglasses on and off 4 times. I stared at the glass window, which had on TV screens behind it. The news lady was reciting the day's news, and there was an article about me. I pushed my fingers to the glass.

"_Here we have shocking news of everyone's favorite celebrity, Mikan Sakura," _a picture of me wearing a dress, smiling as I crossed the runway showed up. More people started to crowd around, but I didn't mind. I took my sunglasses on and off again. _"In the topic, Mikan Sakura was scheduled to get a modeling meet just the day before this one, but disappointed the aficionados by not showing up." _Clips of my fans with disappointed faces appeared on the screen. My smile slipped from my face and so did my sunglasses. The news lady continued. _"Then when everyone was in despair, the studio got a call from the company that the famous model was not feeling well." _Many gasps were heard behind me. _"The caller had quite a soulless voice, and it was assumed to be the well-known Hotaru Imai." _

"The guy who spoke with her is so lucky!" a voice behind me bellowed. More yells came after that, but they calmed when the news reporter went on.

"_But when the studio person asked a few questions, the soulless voice threatened if he wanted to continue. Then the caller hung up. All this is quite extraordinary." _Nods and reactions of agreement were performed behind me, but I was still listening intently, my fingers glued to the glass. _"Now all the information that was gathered is that Mikan Sakura was not able to come to the meet because she is possibly ill." _Music was heard from the TV and the background shifted. _"Let us move on to the corruptible celerity, Sumire . Now, all of you have heard of the rumors that she was forming some kind of scandal…" _

The crowd behind me began to recede. A clip of Sumire being surrounded by reporters came up. _"Enough of that!" _she yelled behind her angrily. I saw a peek of her furry collar. _"Now all of you pay attention to me," _she raised her voice higher. _"I am much better than that flimsy Mikan Sakura! One day soon, she is going to have a downfall, and then I'll be the most ideal and favorite idol and celebrity!" _several boos and signs of "MIKAN SAKURA RULES" and "SUMIRE MUST GO DOWN" sign propped up behind her. _"All of you, shut up!" _she yelled behind her.

"But Ms. Sumire, how will you be the most ideal and popular celebrity if you're not even close to the 2nd favorite idol?" one of the reporters bugged in. "What are you talking about?" she said in a voice Hotaru used to describe as ugly and highly conceited. Now what does that mean? "I am the best celebrity ever! Now, you listen to me: that inadequate Mikan Sakura has already a breakdown, starting with that modeling meet she missed! Now you keep that in mind!" more boos were heard as Sumire tried to strut away. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" she yelled to her back once again. The clip ended and the news flashed back to the reporter. "It seems that Sumire may be challenging the famous Mikan Sakura. Who will win? We have such high hopes for one!" I turned away from the glass, smiling. I have heard enough, and that was really informative, although I couldn't really understand it. 

"LOOK! IT'S MIKAN SAKURA!" an abrupt look and I went running for the other way. These people were eye-sharp geniuses, how could they recognize me? I put my hands to my face to put my sunglasses on and off, but that was the minute I found out that I didn't have them!

"OhmanOhmanOhman," I muttered as I chugged my arms up and down to get faster. I attempted to keep running straight, but someone pulled me into an alley. The people all brushed through me as I squatted, and they all soon disappeared. I gave a sigh of relief as I got up to turn the other side, but I found myself staring into dark, dark, dark, red genes. I was so shocked that my mouth fell open like a trapdoor. I turned all white and I'm sure my hair was sticking up. Like what happens when you hold that silver ball thing they let you touch in conventions.

I squatted there, frozen white. Soon the red genes furthered and it turned into the face of a fair, blue-gray haired guy. "Natsume?" he turned away and leaned his back on the alley wall. I followed.

"Have you…" he started.

"Ever got trampled by fans? Oh _sure_." I replied.

"No…have you ever witnessed someone you like with another person?" I looked at him. Huh? I didn't get what he said. I put my finger to my lip and tried to remember last time I saw someone I liked with another person.

"Oh yeah!" I finally came up with an answer. "I see Hotaru with _lots _of people. Like the time she was all exposed on the—,"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted. Our distance was getting _pretty _short. "I mean…" he put on a hurt face. My heart acted immediately. I hastily (yet tenderly) grabbed at his hand.

"It's all right," I assured him. "There's loads of fish in the sea….that you can eat." He looked at me and all I could see were his shining eyes. My feelings got even deeper when I found out all the emotions hidden in his eyes were finally being revealed. As our faces got closer, I found my arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and I realized something.

He was there.

"Mikan?" I heard a voice, and I immediately pulled away from whatever I was doing. I looked up and saw friendly, curious, silver-blue eyes.

"Ruka!" I grabbed the arms he offered to me and got up.

"What are you doing here in the alley?" he asked me.

"Um...I…" I looked up confusedly. What was I doing again? I looked at Ruka. "I forgot." Ruka let out chuckle. Then he leaned away from me and looked at whoever was there.

"Oh, Natsume-sama," he said cheerfully. I turned to him but he only gave Ruka a glare. A smile slipped from my face at a realization.

"Well, we should get going now," Ruka told us. He looked at me. "Hotaru sent me to look for you. She said you were a minute late."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "How many hours is a minute?!"

"Um, just 60 seconds, Mikan."

"That's even worse!" I wailed. "I can just imagine what Hotaru'll say…" an image of Hotaru with red horns shouting at me appeared in my mind.

"Well, that means we better get going then," Ruka smiled. He looked at Natsume.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nah," he got up. "I'll go by myself."

I was still quizzical, but Ruka tugged at me and I remembered what I was supposed to do. After all, Hotaru's scolds were scarier than an attacking swamp beast on a bad day. I'd rather be chased by a beast any day…not that I want to.

--------------------------------

A/N: There, 4th chap done! I'm not sure you liked it, but I hope so. Sumire is now included in the story, and as a rival star. You can see how the fans hate her though. I gave you a clue about something, and I hope you found it out already, I don't want to spoil! But anyway, I'm sure you didn't get it when Mikan said, "He was there", but anyway, you'd already know even if Mikan _didn't _say it. I just wanted to tell you that she knew (except that she forgot it). Knew _what_, you ask? I told you I don't want to spoil! Clue: It's something you realized in this chapter!


	5. Sing the Premiere, Sumire's Challenge

Recap

_I was still quizzical, but Ruka tugged at me and I remembered what I was supposed to do. After all, Hotaru's scolds were scarier than an attacking swamp beast on a bad day. I'd rather be chased by a beast any day…not that I want to._

Chapter 5: Sing the Premiere, Sumire's Challenge

"Mikan, do you have ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS?!" Hotaru scolded, getting louder with each word. Mikan was in front of her, hanging her head low in shame. The others were watching gapingly at the awkward scene.

"But she was only a few minutes late," Misaki whispered to her fellow employee. A cry was heard and the two whispering employees looked at the famous brunette who felt worse when they reminded her how late she was. They gawked once again, then looked at each other as much as to say, "she could hear that quietly?!"

"See? You're so tardy people are talking about it!" Hotaru admonished some more.

All of a sudden, a slamming open of doors was heard. Everyone whirled behind them to see the blond, glasses-wearing director panting into the room. He held up a sheet of a newspaper.

"A-according to this newspaper," he said with difficulty for he was still panting, "the famous star Sumire is challenging Mikan to a scandal!" everyone gawped at the director, then burst laughing.

"Hahahaha! _Famous_, eh?" Misaki laughed, grabbing at her fellow blue-haired employee's shoulder for support, but he was also laughing. "She doesn't have a chance against Sakura-san!" Tsubasa laughed, holding his stomach.

"Come on, people," said Yuu exasperatedly, "be serious!"

"Tell that to Sumire," someone yelled, and everyone laughed even louder. Hotaru, in opposition, was not exactly committing an on-belly laugh like everyone else was, but she was chuckling, with her fingers across her mouth. Mikan, on the other hand, did not know what was so funny, but everyone laughing was enough for her to go on-belly laughing too.

-

A fair, sleeved hand clicked the button on a remote to change the TV channel. The scene flicks to the raven-haired lady sitting on the glorious, satin couch. The girl was wearing a light blue sweater and dark shorts with knee socks. The short shorts might have been a skirt, but it wasn't very clear. She was chomping into a bowl of yellowish-colored popcorn.

"Nothing's good on our TV today, Mikan," the raven-haired girl said without turning her head as a brunette entered the room. She was carrying a new bowl of popcorn filled to the brim.

"But Hotaru," the brunette leaned over to pour some popcorn onto the bowl. The raven-haired immediately dipped her hand into the bowl and stuffed the fistful into her mouth; "you said there's _always _something good on wide screen plasma TVs. That's why we even bought it."

"Oh, look, it's the lizard-green haired hag on E news," the latter responded, like she never heard what she or her best friend and roommate said.

"Hm? Is it the one I saw on my walk yesterday?" Mikan wondered, but it wasn't.

"_Mark my words, Mikan Sakura," _the green-haired face on the screen warned, _"_I _will win!!!" _

_­_"I wonder what she's talking about," Mikan said. "Beats me," her friend replied in a shrugged way.

"_Oh, and don't you play dumb out there," _the face said. _"You're not just going to be the best red carp—," _

DRING! DRING! DRING!

"Oh, that's the phone," Hotaru got up and went over to the posh phone and picked up the shining handle. After a few seconds, Hotaru yelled, "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG NUMBER!" then slammed down the phone. Hotaru strutted back to the coach. "But Hotaru," her friend protested, "that could've been important!"

"No one ever call us," Hotaru bleakly reasoned. "And we always get prank calls."

"But the whole studio knows our numb—,"

DRING! DRING! DRING!

"Let me get it," Hotaru got up.

"Hotaru…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHO IT IS, YOU IDIOT? IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Mikan sighed. "BUT YOUR LIFE MUST ALREADY BE PRETTY PATHETIC IF YOU'VE GOT TIME TO WASTE ON THESE STUPID PHONE CALLS!" Hotaru paused in her expectation to hear what the person at the other side would say.

"A-ahem, this is **Yuu Tobita**…"

**SLAM!**

"Hotaru, I heard that," Mikan walked over to the phone and picked up the handle. Then she pressed the redial and put her ear to the handle. She heard nothing.

"We never ever called anyone before," Hotaru stated.

"Oh…" she put her hand to the receiver button. She looked at her raven-haired friend. "What's the number to the studio?"

DRING! DRING! DRING!

"Oh, I hope it's them," Mikan said as she put her ear to the handle. "Hello?"

"Mikan!" the person at the other side exclaimed, resembling the voice of the director. "Thank goodness. I called to inform you guys that there was an invitation to invite you to watch one of your successes and sample one of your songs. There's a red carpet being prepared, and this event is also when judges announce, compensate, and promote the new red carpet winner! Do you want to join the event?"

Mikan's face lit up. "Of course!" Hotaru watched her friend jump up and down in excitement. She turned away and rolled her eyes. "I know this is going to be _bad._"

-

It was a glorious night, with cool, sweet air. The clear, ebony-colored sky was lit with dazzling stars and a pale, moon. Inside the studio, a pair of silver shoes tilted slightly on its slightly rounded-at-the-sides-tip. It was silver and turquoise that included a turquoise butterfly laced up at the ankle. It rose higher and showed the face of an apprehensive Mikan Sakura. Her makeup was only natural and her brunette hair was curled. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous, and suited her beautifully.

Tulle and velvet combined in the fabulous ball gown. Velvet ribbons accented the waistline of the delicately ruched bodice as adjustable straps complimented the sweetheart neckline. The gown reached two inches below the knee. The outfit was very high-class and was bought from the Internet. The well-known designers were very lucky to meet the celebrities in person. Other than that the outfit was exceedingly and incredibly expensive.

The brunette sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You look beautiful."

Mikan's eyes snapped open and her body stood straight. Before her was the blond Ruka Nogi dressed in a blue suit with a tie (not a bow, mind you) The suit was broad and the color suited his hair and cheerful and pleasant attitude. (In other words, he looked so HOT!).

Mikan smiled anxiously, with warm blood rising to her cheeks. "T-thanks."

"You okay?"

"Just a little nervous." The brunette faced back to the wall. She felt a tap her shoulder and when her head whirled around, she found her face only two inches from Ruka's. Her face turned even pinker as she gazed into the silvery blue orbs.

"It'll be okay. You're the famous Mikan Sakura. No one can deny you." Mikan smiled.

"Mikan, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go." Mikan turned away from the blond in front of her and faced her raven-haired friend. She was wearing a corset attached to the flexible tube-like skirt. The straps were black and so was her skirt. The sleeveless corset was worn over a black shirt-like coat. Hotaru spent hours arguing with the famous tailor and was still bickering when Mikan dragged her away.

"Coming, Hotaru!" Mikan skipped cheerfully to her raven-haired friend. The door burst open and came out a very palpitated blond, glasses-wearing director with a bright colored suit with a goofy bowtie. He was sweating slightly and was still panting. His suit was quite and slightly messed from all the running.

"M-ms. Sakura and Imai," he stammered tiredly, "t-the limo…"

"You look a little quaky, director," Ruka remarked. "I think you should rest—,"

"Thanks, sorry, no time," the director said quickly. "C-come on, we've got to go…"

"We were just getting to that, no thanks," Hotaru pulled at Mikan's hand and led her to the door without even looking at the director. As the two of them went down the hall, they did not notice the figure hiding in the shadows. They passed the figure, leaving it watching after them keenly.

The dim hair had the color of blue-gray and his red ruby eyes were narrowed. His suit was black and it was unbuttoned. He wore neither tie nor bow.

-In The Limo-

"Hey Hotaru, what song did they say I should sample?" the brunette asked her raven-haired friend as they at comfortably in one of the roomy limo's seats. The whole vehicle was air-conditioned and one portion contained a mini pool/Jacuzzi.

"They didn't say, but if they did, we wouldn't hear them anyhow," Hotaru replied. "I guess we better think of a song to sample, since we have plenty of time. And if we don't, we can easily _get _ourselves some." She took out her fist. Mikan blinked, then put her finger on her chin and looked up at the car ceiling. "Do you think we should sample Candy Life?"

"It was a hit song," Hotaru replied, "but it's not very new. It was practically your first." (And it 'practically' was.)

"Aw come on! Let's sing together… _Sometimes you may say life is bad, other times it makes you really sad, but, kid, you should be really glad, because there's a new sweet candy ad_—!"

"Oh, Mikan, stop it," Hotaru commanded. "Besides, you've already finished the concert for it. _And _the disturbing music video."

"Oh, you're right, I _should_ sample something new," Mikan said. She looked back at her raven-haired friend. "But Hotaru, you sure need some cheering up! _Just look up at the sky, where all the soft clouds roll by…_"

"I told you to stop it!" Hotaru demanded again. She looked back at the brunette calmly. "What about 'You Let Our Love Fail'? It's your newest song, isn't it? No music video presented, no concert."

"Oh yeah—,"

_SCRUMP_

The car had parked. Mikan looked out the window and saw hundreds of people calling her name and cheering. Her face lit at all the cheerful and delighted-to-see-her faces. Without a second thought, she opened the car door and stood on the end of the red carpet. Her knees weakened at the sight of several people but strengthened because of their cheers and smiling faces. She flashed a most wonderful smile that the beautiful cheers grew louder. But a high, squeaking voice at the back rose above the crowd.

"Don't think your down so hot, Mikan Sakura!" _It was Sumire! _

-

"H-huh?" the brunette stammered, looking over to see the green-haired lady ungracefully pushing through the crowd. When she finally got through, she started yelling and accusing, her legs attempted to be outstretched but had knees that were knocked together for her dress was a tight, mauve tube. It was furry on the chest and knee collar, and so were the strap on her shoes. The outfit looked very uncomfortable and gave a whole other meaning to the word 'attractive'!

"I say that Mikan is everything but adequate!" the green-haired lady boasted. Her tiny (so tiny, so skinny, so creasy faced), white poodle started barking in agreement. Sumire picked it up. "See! Even _she _agrees! Mikan is the most inadequate thing I ever saw!"

"Oh, okay," said Mikan air headedly, with a wide smile on her face. Everyone gasped at her 'noble' answer and started clapping. Sumire just gasped with her mouth gaped open. Then she whisked away, turned and disappeared. Hotaru approached her friend. "Did you really mean that?"

"I don't know," Mikan shrugged, all smiles. "I didn't know what 'inadequate' meant." And you know; Hotaru expected that.

-

Mikan was inside the building and was marveling at how neat, shining and gigantic it was. Except for the carpet in the middle to cross, the whole floor was so clean and shiny that it was slippery as well. If you pointed a single heel on that marble floor you'd immediately find yourself on your butt. A blond boy rushed to the brunette.

"That was great Mikan," he said. She smiled. "Thank you."

"Say, there's Natsume," the famous blond star looked over the group and saw the solemn boy walking ahead of them. A smile spread across the brunette's face, and she quickened her pace and rushed up to him. "Hey Nat—," but when Natsume turned his head around and before Mikan could reach him, a figure thrust itself beside Natsume and clung tightly to his arm.

"Oh Natsume-kun!" Sumire whinnied, with hearts popping out of her head. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you came to see me! That's so sweeeeett!! Now let's leave this joint and especially that Mika—," Natsume shoved her arm off. "I'm working with her." Ruka added, "In a movie to be exact!"

"WHAAAT? I should be in that movie too! Hey wait, no one can defy me! STOP! Wait for me!!!"

-

Since Sumire's singing first was delayed, the brunette had to go first. Everyone clapped as she made her way to the base, but her face was filled with worry and anxiety. She snuck a look back at her friends. What Hotaru said before she left was, "You can do it". Mikan looked at Ruka who had pleasantness and gentleness on his face. There was a strange sensation in his expression, and Mikan's face glowed. There seemed to be bright, white roses blooming around her.

Then she looked over at the blue-gray haired boy in the corner, leaning against the wall and hands crossed. He looked at Mikan with peace and serenity, but not an expression to his face. His eyes were glowing, though, and when Mikan was about to expect no more, a small smile came to his lips! Mikan's heart throbbed at the scene that only she saw, a smile that was meant for only her. She could've stayed like that for hours, but she knew what she must do. She turned back to the base with a stern face, then made her way to the mike. She raised her voice to sing.

------------------------------------

A/N: And that's it! The lyrics will be in the next chapter and they will be 100 original. The chapter was very long, but also very stinky (I didn't mean your computer!). I hope that you will continue reading and thank you!


	6. Cooking Buddy

Recap:

She could've stayed like that for hours, but she knew what she must do. She turned back to the base with a stern face, then made her way to the mike. She raised her voice to sing.

Chapter 6: Cooking Buddy

_**YOU LET OUR LOVE FAIL**_

(Note: the underlined lines were crummy things Mikan added)

_By Mikan Sakura_

_It was a day I expected like any other_

_Yesterday you were accepted by my father_

_I knew today was a special day_

_But I never knew it would happen this way_

_Turned on the TV and I saw you there_

_At that time I was still brushing my hair _

_they took your arms and led you to jail_

_My face turned pale_

_(Why did you let our love fail?)_

_It was still windy when I got out of the house _

_I scratched my head I'm sure I don't have a louse_

_Still hoping that you were fine _

_Hoping that you were still mine_

_Saw the officer I frowned at him_

_I ran before he could grab my limb_

_He shouted you were out on bail_

_Why did you let our love fail?_

_The police said you were out on bail_

_At that time there was a big cloth sale_

_I wouldn't cry if I saw you behind the rails_

_I do not care that you let our love fail_

(Note: this is a sample and is not the whole song)

Mikan paused, then opened her eyes. The whole audience applauded. First it just started with a little clap in Mikan's right side, but soon, rows and rows after people stood and clapped one after the other. The ruby-eyed boy in the corner gave a small smile and started clapping as well. Mikan did not have time to look at them one after the other. She blinked and looked around at all the people clapping at her. Her introversion died away and a small smile came to her lips. Soon it widened and she jumped at her success. "Yes!!!"

The only person who did not clap for her was a certain green-haired lady no one dared to clap for. She just frowned and turned her head snottily.

-

"That was incredible, Mikan! You couldn't have done it better," Ruka told her when she went over to them. Mikan beamed and her face's radiance smoldered. "Tha—,"

"MIKAN, THAT WAS AMAZING!" the ambushing, blond, glasses-wearing director popped out of nowhere. The bleak, expressionless-faced, raven-haired Hotaru held in her fist calmly and gave the director a punch, resulting to his whole face in his mouth.

"You okay director?" Ruka asked as his face popped itself out again. "Fine, fine," said the glasses-wearing director quickly. He turned to the famous brunette dressed in tulle. "THAT WAS GREAT!"

"Yeah, well duh," the raven-haired lady mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I feel so glad to be your director," Yuu said. Mikan blinked at this sudden turn of conversation. Yuu's eyes were closed and his head was low. "I really am lucky to be your director. I'm so blessed. And…" his head lifted, showing some very starry eyes. "I'M SURE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!" and before you'd know it, the director was in the air, getting ready for an ambushing hug. Mikan's eyes and mouth dropped open, and she prepared to scream. And she would've, if it weren't for her raven-haired friend.

**BAM!**

But I think…. She gave him a little more than what he deserved. "If it wasn't for me…" were the words he didn't finish as he wearily collapsed to the floor.

-

"That was incredible, Mikan! You couldn't have done it better," Ruka told her when she went over to them. Mikan beamed and her face's radiance smoldered. "Tha—,"

"MIKAN, THAT WAS AMAZING!" the ambushing, blond, glasses-wearing director popped out of nowhere. The bleak, expressionless-faced, raven-haired Hotaru held in her fist calmly and gave the director a punch, resulting to his whole face in his mouth.

"You okay director?" Ruka asked as his face popped itself out again. "Fine, fine," said the glasses-wearing director quickly. He turned to the famous brunette dressed in tulle. "THAT WAS GREAT!"

"Yeah, well duh," the raven-haired lady mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I feel so glad to be your director," Yuu said. Mikan blinked at this sudden turn of conversation. Yuu's eyes were closed and his head was low. "I really am lucky to be your director. I'm so blessed. And…" his head lifted, showing some very starry eyes. "I'M SURE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!" and before you'd know it, the director was in the air, getting ready for an ambushing hug. Mikan's eyes and mouth dropped open, and she prepared to scream. And she would've, if it weren't for her raven-haired friend.

BAM!

But I think…. She gave him a little more than what he deserved. "If it wasn't for me…" were the words he didn't finish as he wearily collapsed to the floor.

-

It was the end of the event program and Mikan had to say her goodbye to the camera. She also met some other stars that did and did not join the program. They weren't as bad as Sumire, for the people were real professionals. Mikan was undoubtedly the best one there. Before she left, the reporters asked her what she would like to say before she would leave. The brunette gave this a little ponder and scratched her head with her left, velvet glove-covered hand.

"Well," she started, "first I'd like to say thank you to all the people here. And um," she scratched her head again, and earned another round of applause. Sumire snorted. "And other people who helped me, er, like the studio staff! Such as uh… Tsubasa! And Misaki," the people clapped, "and most especially Hotaru! She even helps me at night when I can't sleep, at the room 30—," she was interrupted by Hotaru. Mikan blinked and nodded. She turned back to the mike. "Never mind what I said. Our room's not on the third floor." A few giggles were heard, but not by Mikan, who continued. "Also I'd like to thank the camera guy and his assistant," they clapped, and the camera guy and the lad blushed. "Then the props people!" More claps, "and um, the stars I've met!" louder claps, "and, Ruka and Natsume!" even louder claps, "and…I think I'm forgetting someone…" Yuu jumped up and down from the crowd, but Mikan was rubbing her chin that time and did not notice. "Well, I guess I'm not forgetting anyone." She grinned, but then her eyes widened. "Oh, I am forgetting someone!" Yuu gave a jump for joy, but the brunette turned to the green-haired lady with a tight dress. "And Sumire," the green-haired lady's eyes widened, "for calling me inadequate!" everyone gasped, so did Sumire. She dropped whatever he held.

Mikan looked up and put her finger to her chin. She then faced the reporter with a smile one her face. "Well I guess that's all now," she climbed into the limo, "but one more thing," she suddenly stopped, "What does 'inadequate' mean?"

Everyone collapsed to the ground, except Sumire, who had no trace of hatred on her face. She was sweating with tension, and her pupils were smaller. She had her tight-gloved hand on her chin and she was looking down.

-

Once again, the screen is faced toward the famous girls' wide screen plasma TV. There was a small round coffee table in front of it, and two, fair, bobbysock - wearing ankles, one on top of the other, laid itself on top of the table. The screen scene moved to the brunette dressed in a purple sweater. She was eating a pack of food whose label read, "Popcorn Chip".

D R I N G D R I N G D R I N G

"Don' t answer it," called a bleak voice from the kitchen. The brunette blinked, but got up; leaving a small trail of the food she was eating behind.

"I told you not to answer it," the raven - haired female popped her head from kitchen, but the brunette had already put the phone in her ear. She put on a grin. "Hello?"

"Um er, hello? Is this the right number?"

Mikan was still grinning. "I guess. This is Mikan Sakura."

DGRUMP (this is the sound of Hotaru's cooking pot and Mikan's head's collision)

"Mikan!" the rave n - haired female exclaimed softly. " Don't tell other people your identity!"

"I - I mean I'm Mikan Sakurano!" Hotaru sighed and shook her head with her hand on her forehead.

"I guess that means I do have the wrong number…"

The caller was about to hang up, but Mikan, heart broke upon hearing the caller's disappointment, interrupted. "Uh, wait stop! Er, I might be the one you're looking for. Hotaru slapped her own forehead. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"Um, Mikan Sakura…"

Mikan gave a reaction of delight. She turned to her raven - haired friend. "Hotaru! She really is meaning to call me!"

"You stupid idiot, Mikan!" Hotaru scolded. "That fan might've killed someone at the studio just to get your number!" Hotaru calmed down and looked up, arms crossed. "And I sure hope that's the director…" but Mikan hadn't heard any of her raven-haired friend's words.

"Ah! I _am_ Mikan Sakura!"

"But earlier you said…."

"Never mind what I said, especially if I said my hotel room's on the third floor! Now what can I do for you, miss?"

"... Oh, this is Sumire…"

"Hang up the phone, Mikan…now."

"_Demo_, Hotaru, it's Sumire…"

And at that moment, her raven-haired friend grabbed the phone. "Who are you?! What trick do you think you're playing?! You can get the director all you want but when it's with me…" sound of knuckle cracking, "you'll wish you had the wrong number!" the green-haired female at the other line blinked.

"A - actually I just wanted to say thank you…"

"What?" The phone is n o w in Mikan's ear, though nobody knows how it got there.

"F – for being so nice even though I said those awful things… I mean, I…"

"Oh no, I didn't think anything you said was awful at all!"

Sumire sniffed. "W-well I…"

"Oh no! Mikan, don't get near the door," Hotaru burst out. SLAM.

"Why Hotaru? What's behind the door?" still gripping the phone, the brunette appeared behind her friend.

"No, no! I shouldn't have told you…" Hotaru struggled to cover the door.

"Come on, Hotaru..." Mikan pushed her friend on the back and tried to put her weight on her back while her friend tried to resist. Finally, they just collapsed in a heap on top of the door, making it fall down. They stopped moaning when they looked up to see the green-haired celebrity in front of them with a phone glued to her ear. All three blinked.

The green-haired lady was wearing a white-laced blouse with a lavender shirtwaist under it peeping through the collar. The lavender colored skirt was just below the knees and had its hem, like her short sleeves, with ruches. It suited her complexion and hair but it was quite different from her usual style, for the cotton was warm and comfortable. Sumire was quite surprised, maybe just as the two were, who were looking at her attire. But anyway, who wouldn't be surprised to suddenly see two people in a jumbled heap on top of a broken door?

Mikan, who was on top of Hotaru, broke into a calm and cheerful smile. "Want to come in?"

-

There was Sumire, sitting warily on the posh couch, looking at her lap where her fiddling fingers lay. The brunette cheerfully plopped beside her from behind, making the refined couch bounce slightly. Mikan sniffed the air as an aroma came from the kitchen. Soon, Sumire noticed as well. Sumire inquired about where the scent came from.

"That's Hotaru's cooking," Mikan explained. Sumire tensed somewhat at the word, 'cooking'. "She's a really good cook! The dish she's cooking is pretty common, but it's really yummy!" (Hehe, Mikan used the word 'cook' in every sentence…)

Mikan was unaware that the dish Hotaru was cooking was not common at all. In fact, a living soul is lucky to taste even a morsel of the expensive dish. Hotaru had only made Mikan eat it often, which made her think that it was common. Other than that, it was exceedingly hard to make, but Hotaru can make anything in any amount of time or difficulty she wants.

Mikan looked at Sumire, her heart moving at the green-haired lady's apprehensive figure. "What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

Sumire stirred abruptly, not expecting to be interrogated with the question. "Um, uh, no, actually, it's just that…I admire her cooking! Yeah, that's it…" she answered. Mikan blinked. "Why? Haven't you cooked anything like it before?" Sumire's lower lip trembled as she bit it. She had said the wrong thing to say. She looked bashfully at her lap. "Um…erm…no…I don't…" Mikan listened intently. Sumire remained uncomfortable and uneasy. "…Don't know how to cook…"

"Y - you don't?" Mikan repeated, rather saying than gasping it out, which made Sumire less embarrassed, but she remained. "I…don't…" said Sumire quietly. Instead of ranting some more, Mikan broke into a smile.

"Me and Hotaru live together," Mikan explained (Sumire already knew that), "so we shared a couple of recipes and taught each other how to cook. Although Hotaru makes most of our meals, we've basically become experts." Sumire looked at Mikan. "We can teach you how to cook." Sumire's face brightened.

-

"What are you doing in here, Mikan?" asked Hotaru as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Just cooking, Hotaru!" Mikan replied cheerfully as she and Sumire tried to rip the bag of flour open.

**BLAM!**

"Oh no, Sumire, this won't do. We have more flour in our faces and clothes than there are in the batter."

"Ugh…"

-

"_Gambatte_!" Mikan tried to encourage the green-haired lady who was violently hitting an egg on the side of the bowl.

"I'm trying!" said the green-haired lady. "But this darn egg won't open!"

CRACK… 

"Oh, wow, Sumire! You've finally got the egg open!" she stared at the empty egg case. "But…where's the egg?" Sumire stared at Mikan.

-

"You should mix it carefully, and to go over the lumps slowly to make them smooth. Though keeping that rule, go in a swift, rhythmic motion…Sumire, should you be using an eggbeater?"

VRRR… 

"I'm not cleaning _that _up," Hotaru declared as she walked out of the batter-filled kitchen. The girls froze, their hair and clothes and faces slimed with batter. (Who knew there was so much in there?)

-

"How hot should we heat it?" asked Sumire as she stood before Mikan, who was choosing what heating material to be used.

"325 degrees for forty-five minutes," she replied, as she finally spotted the difference between a microwave and an oven, much to Sumire's dismay. (She wanted to use the microwave and had tried persuading Mikan it was an oven.)

"Forty-five minutes?" Sumire gasped. "I can't wait that long!" but Mikan had already taken the unbaked cake away from Sumire and into the oven.

"Now we wait," said Mikan, seating herself. Sumire gawked as she saw the brunette turn into a white chibi.

Sumire looked at the heating oven with an angry, disapproving look on her face. To her, it didn't seem that the unbaked cake in the oven was baking at all. Finally, she grabbed the switch. "If the heat is its highest, it'll bake faster!" she decided.

BOOM! 

"Should we use our names in anonymous?" asked Hotaru as she dialed the fire department's number. "I want to be Miyu!" said Mikan behind Hotaru.

-

"I don't believe it… THE CAKE IS STILL ALIVE?!"

"It still seems a little scorched around the sides, miss," said one firefighter, holding out the pastry in his gloved hands.

"I don't care!" Sumire snapped, grabbing the platter away from him. "I made a cake!" she and Mikan began jumping up and down. "I can cook! I can cook!" Sumire chanted happily.

"No, you can't," said Hotaru, making Sumire freeze into a white chibi stone. "Mikan taught you how to bake, not cook."

"That's okay, Sumire," said Mikan cheerfully, thrusting an arm around her. "After I teach you how to bake cupcakes, muffins, and pancakes, I can help you cook _tempura, sukiyaki_, _sushi_, and rice!" Sumire collapsed.

"Well…" she looked at the brunette who was still smiling. "Thanks, anyway."

--------------------------

A/N: There. The story of Sumire is dooooone. Now Sumire and Mikan are friends, I don't need to include her in the next chapters, but I can. Anyway, the chapter was probably so boring, but you can talk about how _boring _it was in review. Um, hello? Are you asleep? Ugh, even my A/N is boring!


	7. SO Uneffective

Chapter 7: SO Uneffective 

"_Damn that Umara," growled Imashun, walking out in the dark street. Walking into an alley, he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. He clenched his fist and brought it to his face…_

"Hey, everybody!" a voice called out loudly. "What's happening?" Everyone froze.

"Cut!" yelled Tsubasa, stopping the cameraman. Yuu glowered at Tsubasa. "The director is the one supposed to say 'cut'," he told him. Tsubasa grinned sheepishly, vigorously rubbing the back of his head. "Ahehehe… sorry…" Misaki nudged him teasingly. He glared at her.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" asked the brunette, looking as sheepish as Tsubasa was.

"You always do," her raven-haired friend rolled her eyes from behind her.

"Oh, oh, everything is fine, Mikan," Yuu assured.

"Were you in the middle of filming?" asked Mikan; gazing over at the area Natsume had not moved away from.

"Actually we were…" said Yuu, rubbing the back of his head, wondering if Mikan was impressed. But she was not even listening to the director. Her eyes were locked on the male, raven-haired actor.

"So you see, ah well, it isn't really a big deal, with all these great stuff and all, making it look like it's night…. do you see this alley? Yeah, great…but really, you shouldn't really thank me, Mik—Mikan? Mikan?"

"So what scene are you filming? Is that a bruise?" Mikan pointed at Natsume's knuckles.

"_MIKAN_!" Yuu waved his arms up and down like a small child. "You're not listening to me!"

"Careful, Mikan, you might ruin the makeup," Misaki warned.

"The bruise is covered with makeup?"

"No, the bruise _is _makeup. It's not a real bruise."

Hotaru sighed. It had been a few weeks and Mikan missed the studio already. Hotaru had tried prursuing Mikan, but it was no use. So now, Hotaru just had to pound on the faces of anyone who dared to defy the decision she had agreed on.

Hotaru looked up and observed what was happening. Mikan was aking Misaki (and Tsubasa) questions about the scene, even things she already knew (but somehow forgot). Misaki was struggling to answer her questions whileTsubasa, who had been trying to help Misaki, was now shaking his head sweat dropping. The (BRAINLESS) director was trying to get Mikan's attention unsuccessfully and Natsume, like her, was alone, watching what was happening, only with his head low.

When finally the commotion dispersed, Hotaru and Mikan were given the diretor's chairs (Yuu was standing helplessly) to watch the shoot.

"Oh, this is so dramatic," Mikan whispered to her raven-haired friend, only to stir her friend once more (after the briefest of pauses).

"Mikan, didn't you read the whole script?" murmured Hotaru in an exasperated tone.

"Yes."

"Then why are you so surprised at what's going to happen next?"

"Um..." Mikan pressed her two fingers together sheepishly.

"Seriously, Mikan, you are so dense."

Now Hotaru had called her that several times and still Mikan did not know its meaning. She did not even think of looking in the dictionary, all that time. And still, when the subject was brought up, Mikan did not bother to ask her friend of its meaning. So naturally, Mikan did not react.

"GASP!" Mikan wheezed very loudly, interrupting the entire scene. Everyone turned towards Mikan. All she said was "Oops".

"But Hotaru! It wasn't my fault!" Mikan protested when Hotaru declared it was time to leave. "Natsume--"

"No further excuses," Hotaru cut in. "We are going and now. Hotaru certainly was bored.

"_Pleeeeeaaaase _Hotaru," begged Mikan. "I really want to stay." Her bottom lip stuck out. Hotaru wasn't affected.

"You haven't even memorized your lines yet," said Hotaru. She really wanted to get away from the director. He was creeping her out. "We can bring your script to the park over some ice cream." _Anything to get away from the director..._

"I've already memorized the script!"

"Oh? Then can you explain why you were so surprised over the scenes earlier?"

"Uh..." Mikan sheepishly pressed her two index fingers together. Then she looked up at the smug Hotaru. "Please, Hotaru. I promise I'll behave. I won't disturb the director or--"

Wait. Stop. Pause. Just a second. _Disturb _the director? Hotaru brightened. "Mikan. We can stay."

"But Hotaru, please---huh? What?"

"We'll stay, Mikan. Oh, and do as you wish in that studio."

"Yay!"

Of course, Mikan was completely at home in that studio. She gasped, screamed, jumped, yelled, cried, cheered and yelped in every scen, causing several tapes to be made before Mikan was too familiar with the panaroma to react. It had caused a very long day for everyone, but still, some enjoyed it.

What a _long _day for the director.

--------------

It was break time and Mikan was wandering around the building, looking to see if there were signs to show her way. _"Why can't I find it?" _she wondered. _"Tsubasa-kun showed them to me..."  
_Mikan soon found herself to be quite lost. _"Where am I? Where is the studio? Oh Hotaru! Ruka! Natsume-kun! Misaki! Tsubasa...!"_

Mikan felt a feeling of distress. After the last mental call, she felt like she was in a hallway of darkness which she couldn't escape. She began seeing it too, and it gave her a queasy feeling in the stomach, alongside the aching of her head.

But if you were in the real world, such as the white-bearded janitor who spotted chibi Mikan stumbling about, you would've thought she had lost her marbles. Both literally and uniliterally.

With an exclaimation point jumping out of his head, he turned it to take another glimpse of Mikan, who actually looked sort of funny. But she had already disappeared into the corner and the janitor thought he was dreaming. He decided not to tell anyone about what he saw, since telling his mom (yes he still lived with her) was the first thought on his mind.

"I'll just give people more reasons that I'm a janitor," he muttered to himself as he continued mopping the floor.

Now back to Mikan, she was still stumbling about, and now in the serious form. Wherein it's all dark in her point of view. She stumbled on listlessly, and as she tried to look straight the path just swirled in her eyes, making her head hurt. She clasped her stomach with one hand and the other to the wall, which kept slipping.

She trudged on, and almost completely broke down. How long she had scarcely walked, she didn't know. Did it matter? Maybe it did. But she stopped thinking about it when she lost complete control of her body, nearly fellto her knees, then finally, with a tightening grip on her stomach, her whole body collapsed forward.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

The voice was reassuring, somewhat. She rather liked it, but she didn't get up. Possibly it was another dream, and she wouldn't be able to get up anyway. So she stayed like that, probably to wake up and find herself in a coma. You know, like the stuff in soap operas wherein when you think you're about to die and you hear your loved one's voice and you find yourself in the hospital? Like in a soap she watched wherein a girl got pushed off a cliff and then found herself in the hospital.

But Mikan hadn't fallen off a cliff, of course. She merely got lost in a hallway.

But when she _did_ wake up, she wasn't in the hospital. She was in the arms of a blurry sight. He was tall, she soon could see, even though he was crouching. He had blue hair and blue eyes that looked so concerned. And when he opened his mouth, Mikan almost thought that he was going to say she had just been in a coma.

"Mikan? Mikan, are you okay?"

"I'm not in a coma?" she asked unthinkingly.

"Wha--coma? What are you talking about?" then he looked concerned. It's wasn't everyday(, though) when you find a brunette celebrity asking if she was in a coma. "Mikan, what happened to you?"

She tried to sit up. "I... I got lost," she said. With an excuse like that, you would've whacked her on the head, or at least have sweat dropped. But Tsubasa did neither. The tone of her voice, frightened and uneasy, did not fail to touch his heart as she had always had.

That's what love will do to you.

Come on girls, all together now, one, two, three, AAWWW!

Tsubasa stared sternly at her lip-biting face for a small number if seconds, then lifted her up in his arms, making her look up at him in astonishment.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back to the studio."

-----------

Mikan had gotten a surprise that evening, and rather a personal and serious one at that. But as you know, our favorite brunette heroine will always find her way through a problem--and make it look absolutely, ridiculously hilarious,

But will she find her way out of this one? The subject wherein she is almost completely clueless about?

Anyway, as I typed, it was the evening and Mikan was alone in her and Hotaru's glorious bedroom. She was sitting on the large bed, pondering thoughtless thoughts. (_"What is the most delicious fish in the world?"_) If you are wondering why she is alone, then it was for the reason that Hotaru had a date that night, with Yuu Iinchou, to be exact. (I can see all your bulging eyes out there. Keep your hair on.) It was for approximately the thousandth (no joking) time he asked her and she knew that if she said no again and again, he would never stop. So this time, she didn't refuse.

Hotaru told Mikan that she was going to kick the lights out of him at that date, so that he would not even think of taking out Hotaru Imai again.

So there Mikan was, all alone, looking thoughtful when a soft rapping sounded at her magnificent door. Mikan's head shot up, and she jumped out of bed to attend to it. There, at the doorstep, dressed out of his employee uniform, was Tsubasa Andou.

Mikan looked puzzled as she blinked. "Tsubasa? What are you doing here?"

A tint of red spread across his cheeks as he shuffled his feet, looking away. "Well... I... well..." Tsubasa recalled earlier, wherein Misaki had assured him of doing what he was about to do now.

"Will you..."

Mikan raised her eyebrows.

"...Will you... come for a walk with me?"

"Okay!" Mikan instantly agreed, and went to get some comfortable shoes that did not require socks. She did not mind what she was wearing, though it was presentable enough anyway. A rather scruffy, long-sleeved, gray turtleneck and a small scarlet skirt. She draped over a navy blue coat and joined Tsubasa.

As they walked down the hotel gardens, which was especially beautiful at night for the reason of the lights and turned on fountain, Tsubasa couldn't find his voice. He couldn't believe that he was here in a beautiful area with the girl of his dreams at a soon-crucial moment.

Mikan, who wasn't feeling the same way he did of course, after finishing her observance, looked at her male companion. "So Tsubasa, what do you want to talk about?"

_"Or tell you," _he added silently.

"...Well, I... I wanted to tell you something, you see; y-you don't know how much Misaki's persuaded me to do this, I--"

"You know why people are so nervous about what they want to say?"

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked at her disbelievingly. She was smiling.

"How many times have a person been worrying about something that never came along?" she went on, laughing a bit. "_How many times _have us humans wasted our time, trying to make things not worse when it won't? In fact, we made it worse ourselves." She looked up at the starry sky. "Oh look!" she said excitedly, pointing at the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish." She closed her eyes with her hands clasped, a smile playing on her lips. Tsubasa smiled and closed his eyes as well, wishing with all his heart.

A few seconds later, both the couple opened their eyes, then looked at each other, also smiling at the same time.

"Mikan, what did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to ask me that. If I tell you, my wish won't come true."

"When will it be safe to tell our wishes?"

"When they already come true--if they still don't know what the wish is after it's granted."

"I see," said Tsubasa.Then the smile faded from his face, for fear at the possibilty of what Mikan would be asking for. "Mikan," he said, "I... I love you."

Then the fireworks of the night exploded, casting shadows over the couple. Mikan stared up at Tsubasa, a look on her face that was absolutely frozen. Tsubasa knew this, and he abruptly hugged her.

"Mikan, I love you!" he cried desperately. "I knew that I was in love with you the first day we laid eyes on each other. I'm desperately in love with you, and now that can't be changed. Mikan, YOU are the girl for me! Please say you love me, too!"

After three seconds, Mikan gently pulled away from his grasp. Tsubasa looked a bit astonished, the tears still running down his face. She had a smile playing on her lips. Then she wagged her finger at him.

"Tut, tut. Tsubasa Andou, you have been caught RED HANDED!"

"Huh?"

"Look..." she said, a bit more somber, but still smiling. "You can't force a person to love you, no matter how much you love them. Actions speak louder than words, you know, so those words aren't very effective."

"Very effective?"

"Yes! Don't you see me out there in front of the camera, with two boys saying all the time that they love me? Did that effect me?"

Tsubasa now could understand what she meant. But...

Mikan saw the look on Tsubasa's face, and went on. "As I said,m you can't force a person to love you if you know they might not love you back. There's nothing wrong with what you said, except the last line."

"The last line? You mean...?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! The answer?"

" ...'Please say you love me too'."

"Give the boy a prize! Woot, woot!"

"But Mikan..."

"Imagine, Tsubasa, if someone you didn't love kept keeping on and on after you? How would you feel?" before Tsubasa could actually do this, Mikan gave him an example. "If the director kept stalking you, saying, 'Please say you love me too'--"

"YEEK!" Tsubasa gasped, jumping ten feet into the air. He couldn't imagine that ludicrous maniac stalking _him! _Just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

"Okay, Mikan," Tsubasa said, slowly melting into somberness (is that a word?). "I guess this means..."

"Not goodbye, Tsubasa," Mikan said quickly. "We'll be seeing each other everyday, remember?" then seeing the forced smile on his face Mikan said, "Tsubasa... I love you," making him look up in astonishment.

"What?"

"Yes, I love you. It's a strong feeling, I feel for you. But no matter how strong it is, I'm not going to keep after you. Which means I don't love you as strongly." She looked at his face. "But cheer up! I'm sure you can find other lovers. They're probably waiting in a line."

This reminded Tsubasa of the director, and he shuddered again.

"So Mikan--"

"Good night, Tsubasa." And with that, she reached up and kissed him--a kiss on the cheek Tsubasa may wished have never ended.

When they broke apart Mikan started running off back to the hotel, yelling, "Good night, Tsubasa! I love you!" and nearly tripping over a tree.

Tsubasa stared after her with a smile, one hand to his cheek. "I love you too, Mikan."

Then a star streaked across the sky. Tsubasa didn't know if that was possible, but it happened, and he didn't care if it was just his imagination. Tsubasa was thankful that his wish had come true.

Then he walked home.

---(Okay, I meant to end it here, but I HAVE to end the chapter with something funny)---

When Mikan returned, Hotaru was already there, removing her shoes.

"Where have you been, Mikan?" Hotaru questioned calmly, knowing something serious had just happened.

"I went for a walk," Mikan said cheerfully. How was the date? Did you kick the lights out of him?"

"Nearly," Hotaru said. "But he had caused so much havoc before I had the chance, and the owner and the chef went chasing him down the dumpster, which was filled with horrendous yet black-belted cats."

"I see."

------------

A/N: Ah! Yes finally! I've been in writer's block for how long?? And tomorrow's my exams! Guuuusshhh! Please give me some credit! Time to update my other fictions! MWAH!


	8. Anew

A/N: Gosh I can't wait to write about Ruka again! He wasn't in TWO, WHOLE chapters (Cooking Buddy, SO Uneffective), which reminds me. 'Uneffective' is not a word, despite the fact that I had used it for how many times in the last chapter. You see; I wasn't using Microsoft Office Word in the last chap, so you can notice that I had many typos. And since I'm lazy, for that is the person I am; could you kindly forgive me and imagine that I had used 'Ineffective' instead of 'Uneffective'? Thank you! Gomen, gomen! 

Nevertheless, let us now read about Ruka!

Chapter 8: 

The day for the presentation for the movie was nearing and in the hotel that the studio was in, two famous stars, a blond and a brunette, were in a room, sitting on the red couch, flipping over photos they were supposed to choose to use for the poster. The male blond paused in one picture. 

"My, Mikan, this picture is really… effective! I love how you put the emotion into this image." 

The brunette glanced over his shoulder to look at the picture, which had a dark background. An image of herself in her Miyu outfit, knees on the floor, her head bowed down. The image distinctly showed that she had broken down and was crying. The two lovers' faces, Kenshin and Imashun, were on either side of her.

"Why, that was easy!" she said. "Yesterday was absolutely hilarious, remember?" 

Ruka sweat dropped, upon remembering yesterday…

**Flashback: **

It was another workday at the studio and employees were running around. Tsubasa was taking over Misaki's job, which was to make sure everything was in order. He had a clipboard and was checking things off as Mikan was posing for the poster.

Mikan, unintentionally caught Tsubasa's eye, and he stood admiring her, with a smile for a few moments. Then suddenly, the director, walked up behind him, obviously with something to talk about regarding the studio work.

"_Hey Tsubasa, your director is—"_

"_YEEEEK!" Tsubasa yelped and jumped back even before Yuu had finished. The thoughts of the director last night started creeping in, and it took over Tsubasa completely. Yuu, who of course had no idea what had happened, looked puzzled. "Uh Tsubasa—"_

"_No! No! Get away from me!" the blue-haired employee cried, flailing his arms widely to 'protect himself'. _

_The director's eyes narrowed. _

"_Tsubasa, what has gotten into you?" _

_Mikan, who had no idea what was going on, burst laughing. _

**End of Flashback ;)**

"Uh, yeah, I guess it was funny," said Ruka.

"Yup…the thing with the potato and nude cat…" 

Ruka looked bewildered. Mikan stared at his expression. "Hm? Didn't you see the potato and nude cat?" Ruka shook his head in response.

"Oh, that's too bad," replied Mikan. You should've really watched that movie… it was really funny… I have a DVD of it, want to watch it with me sometime?" 

Ruka beamed and replied in agreement. He had now understood that Mikan's mind had drifted off to a movie about a potato and cat. The blond bended over once again at the stack of enlarged photos. "Now, we should be getting back to the photos, should we?"

Mikan nodded with enthusiasm and looked over at the photo on the very top of the mound of images. It showed Kenshin's stern face on the left portion, and Miyu's top half of her body on the right, her eyes pouring out dramatic tears. Natsume's character, on the other hand, was neither a closeup nor half of body. He was far away as a dark shadow, standing on a hill with the wind dramatically sweeping his dark hair. Mikan sat frozen, staring at the serious image. Her eyes were brown and dull; the sparkle vanished, her mind drifting away to a memory…

"Hm, I think that this image is the best one we've seen so far," Ruka said, knocking Mikan out of her reminisce [I'll tell you about that later ;). 

"Oh—oh yeah," said Mikan, looking again at the image, trying to decipher what she was thinking. She said this a bit dishonestly, but there was great truth in it. The picture was definitely good. 

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked, curiosity kicking in. 

"There he is," said Ruka calmly, pointing at the dark figure that was screened from afar.

"Where? Where? I don't see him!" Mikan said a bit distressfully. Ruka was beginning to sweat drop. "Er, Mikan, but there he is…" 

"I CAN'T SEE HIM! I CAN'T SEEEEEE!" Mikan cried exaggeratedly. She had so badly wanted to see him in the poster, but for some awkward reason she was the only one who couldn't see him. 

Ruka, who had earlier sweat dropped at her silliness, began to look concerned as the famous brunette desperately searched the paper for the one person she wanted to see. 

He stroked her hair.

Mikan looked up in utter surprise, staring at Ruka with her hazel eyes. "Huh?"

Ruka gave her a forced-looking, sad smile. "It's okay." The all of a sudden, his face lit up. "So how about it? Do you think this image is good enough for the poster?" 

With her hazel eyes sparkling brightly, she said, "Yes!"

—What the Couple Didn't Know—

The couple didn't notice that their door was partly open, and once more that there was someone behind it, watching the giggly pair with crimson eyes showing like fire. He clenched his fists, then released them again as a sly smile came to his lips.

"You're not thinking of breaking them up, are you?"

With slight astonishment, Natsume straightened and looked at the speaker. At the sight his fists began to clench again and an unfriendly expression came to his face.

Tsubasa.

"None of your business," Natsume said as he looked away from the employee. Natsume had a horrible grudge against this guy, almost as much as he hated Ruka. There were flames visible in his crimson orbs, but Tsubasa did not notice this.

Tsubasa took a step toward him. "It may not be," he said gravely, "but this is for your own good, and also for Mikan, and once more, even though you may not believe it, to Ruka-san. Mikan is not the kind of girl you would get easy, and you're not going to get anything by force. I know you may have gotten hundreds of girls—"

"Thousands," Natsume interrupted calmly.

"Aw come on, that's impossible." Tsubasa had a hint of jealousy quavering in his throat. (XD)

"_Thousands._"

"Oh—oh all right! _Thousands_ of girls without even trying, but Mikan's different. She's special."

"Exactly why I want her."

And with that, hands in pockets, Natsume began to walk away, the employee glaring darkly after him. But there was something about what Natsume said that Tsubasa didn't know. 

_**He lied. **_

Well, it wasn't that very surprising. Natsume wasn't really a man of truthfulness or honesty. But this time, he wished he meant it. He wished it were true. And he wished he hadn't lied, but wanted to say what he did. 

Does that make any sense? 

Well, it generally doesn't, actually. Many people do not understand Natsume. He doesn't even understand himself sometimes. But he knew that Mikan understands him. She does. She will. Won't she? 

Natsume stopped in his tracks. She will...right? But… what if she didn't? 

Natsume shook his head vigorously, creating his dark, messy hair to swoosh from side to side. He shouldn't let such thoughts bother him. He needed to get down to business. He would get Mikan, whether anyone else liked it or not. 

But, though, he wished with all his heart she would accept him. 

----------------------------

The sounds of cars moving by and people's steps down the sidewalk sounded through the streets. But there was one particular area where a small crowd was gathered. A female in the distance, carrying a small umbrella blinked her perplexed, purple eyes at the crowd she could see across the street. What were they all looking at?

Her blue heels tapping, she serenely walked over to the crowd and pushed her way to the front to see. In front of her was an image. An image of the top-half body of a brunette she knew very well at the right, a blonde in the left, and a mysterious figure of a person viewed from afar. She knew them all at once, even before she had seen the names of the stars on the poster. 

"So she's finally chosen an image," the raven-haired female said, so softly so that only she could hear it. 

---------------------------

The same taps, once again were heard throughout the room. The beautiful female opened a door leading to a place she had frequently gone with her brunette friend. And inside, everyone was as busy as she had before seen it, even though the movie they were working on was already finished. 

"Oh, so you thought that now the movie's finished you could all lay back and relax? Think that just because filming's over you can go and retire—"

"But sir," said a hoarse voice below the blond's chair. The blond looked perplexedly down at the old man, who was being supported with a walking stick. His white beard had reached his knees, which were horrifyingly bare because of his frighteningly short dress. "You told me that after this movie was over, I could retire, because this is my two hundredth birthday." 

Yuu looked down at him with a look that he tried to seem like threatening suspicion. "I know you're in there, Tsubasa, you're not getting away with just a costume, now get back to work and no slacking!" 

The old man, with a delightful glint on his face, began to walk crookedly away. "Ooh yeah, it's your birthday! It's your birthday! Great work, you've managed to keep your job! Way to go Honjou—ouch, that was just my backside…I can work perfectly well." 

Yuu watched the old man until he was out of sight, when a tap reached his shoulder. The director found himself looking down at Tsubasa's face. 

"Uh, sir…?" said Tsubasa nervously, "…ahem, Imai-san is waiting for you at the entrance." 

With those words, the perplexity of Yuu's face lighted up with delight. With excitement, he jumped down the director's chair and sped off. "Hotaru!" he cried as soon as he saw her. "I knew you would give me another chance! After that last date we've been to (read last chapter), I won't let you down—!" 

**BANG!**

Hotaru had knocked him down. "Get over yourself," she said. "That's not what I came to talk about."

A bit muffled because his face was completely squashed on the floor, the director said, "Oh dear! I don't think I can handle that. Are you sure about getting married, Hotaru? I'd have to buy a—"

**BAM! CRICK… **This time Hotaru used her feet, so his face was more squashed than ever. She must have broken his glasses as well. Then, stepping over him, she walked out the door. "I should've known it was useless to ask," she said to herself as she exited. "I'll ask someone else." 

------------------------

**A/N: **NO! Please, no, not yet! Don't kill me! Give me a chance to explain! Look, I know this chapter is shorter than any of the other chapters, but I had no ideas and decided to not keep you waiting. I'll update more in time, so keep checking back this chapter! I'll just edit it soon to make it longer. 


	9. A New Crack

A/N: It sort of seems like the story's ending soon, like chapter twelve, maybe

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update!! I've been so indulged It sort of seems like the story's ending soon, like chapter twelve, maybe? I thought that, too. But the drama was just starting to unfold on what I wrote on the summary . So stay glued to your seats, my faithful readers. I can't guarantee that Mikan will end up with Natsume—or Ruka either. I have a good idea on who it is now, but I'm not telling. I read this story with the triangle too, and when the end came near, she told everyone what the pair was. It was terrible, all the suspense and excitement were spoilt. I certainly won't do that, for your sake. This is good advice! 

**Chapter 9:**

The ruby-eyed male rested one knee on the ground, his ear pressed against the door, hoping to hear more information from the couple inside. But no, there was nothing. Sighing, Natsume lifted his head and gave one more hesitant look at the door before straightening.

"Why hello there…"

Natsume's eyes widened as his head shot in the direction of the voice. His shoulders relaxed when he saw it was just 'the-girl-Mikan-always-hung-around-with'. Who was he expecting to see anyway? "What do you want?" Natsume asked crudely.

"Just to ask a few questions," replied Hotaru, not paying attention to his manner of speaking. She eyed his reaction.

"Since when were you a reporter?" Natsume sneered. He hated to be interrogated and always despised reporters. He, however, never looked bad in the eyes of them. Or at least, they never spread information about his bad side… perhaps they were intimidated by him…

Hotaru seemed almost amused. "I've had a lot of trouble finding the right people to ask. Do I, in your eyes, seem like a reporter, Hyuuga?" she inquired. "You must know that I am Mikan's manager."

"Must be hard then," he said with no sympathy at all. Natsume didn't know what she was getting at. She seemed to be saying lots of pointless things that seemed to lead to nothing. And why did she keep circling around him?! (XD)

"Oh yes. It is," said Hotaru, finally stopping in front of him, much to Natsume's relief, "especially when you're managing an airhead. But sometimes she can manage not only me but others, _which,_" she said the last one sharply and looked him straight in the eye, two things that can give even Natsume Hyuuga the heebie-jeebies, "you should always remember."

Uuuuuugh. Natsume never knew people could be creepier than the director. And why the hell would he want to remember that? And what did it mean?

"But sometimes, she can manage not only me but others sometimes."

As if reading his mind, or perhaps his expression was readable, Hotaru spoke, "It _means, _Hyuuga, that you just can't just get anything you want for nothing… and now that you are speechless, I assume that I have to find someone else who will be able to answer my questions." And with that, she turned around dramatically, and started walking back from whence she came, the loud tapping of her heels fading,

-

"Hey, I heard that the poster's already out," said Ruka, plopping beside the brunette. "Those guys are really fast at putting it up…" Mikan nodded and smiled radiantly at him. Then, because she couldn't think of any topic, blushed and continued drinking her tea.

"You're all red," said Ruka curiously. "Is it because the tea is too hot or do you have fever…?"

Mikan turned redder as Ruka placed his hand on her forehead. "Um—I think it's just the tea," she said. If she didn't understand why she was being so nervous, then she didn't ponder about it long. There were many things she didn't understand about herself.

"Oh all right," said Ruka, settling himself back away from her. Mikan's shoulders dropped. She put the cup on the glass table in front of her, clasped her knees, and hesitated before speaking.

"Say Ruka—have you had any girlfriends before?" She didn't know what made her ask such a question, and apparently Ruka didn't, either. But what mattered now was the answer.

"Well… have you heard of semi-girlfriends?"

"Huh?"

Ruka chuckled a bit. "Of course you haven't. Well… I had this friend. We were so close and when an awkward moment came, we decided to get together—but not ultimately. We decided to put it to the test by becoming semi-girlfriend-and-boyfriend. But in the end it didn't work out." His eyes lowered, as if reminiscing something painful. Mikan was about to comfort him, but Ruka continued speaking. "That was the end of our relationship completely. We couldn't even become friends again. Then she had to move away…"

Ruka's fist quaked. Then he felt something envelop it. He looked up and saw Mikan looking at him with a faint smile on her face.

"It's okay. You don't have to say any more."

Ruka smiled at her and shook his head. "No. You can keep asking me about her."

"Well…" Mikan placed her hand on her chin. She dreadfully wanted to know this girl's name, but didn't want to hurt Ruka further. After a few seconds, she finally made her decision, and asked, "What is the first letter of her name?"

"M."

-

Natsume heard it. He heard everything. Natsume pulled away from the door, a malicious smirk already on his face. Now all he had to do was find that girlfriend… he might be able to track her if he mentioned someone who knew 'Ruka Nogi'. But then, what would happen if she refused to show herself? And what country had she run off to?

"Hello?"

Natsume looked up and saw a girl with billowing blonde hair looking seductively at him. "Um… hi?"

"Hello! I'm Megumi Lee. Would you happen to know someone by the name Ruka Nogi?" She looked very much that he did.

Natsume smirked inwardly. Even if this girl _wasn't _the one Ruka knew, she could pretend she was in front of Mikan. "Oh yes, I do," he said. He started to lead her down the hallway. "Say… would you mind telling me where you live? I mean—not your address or anything, but… did you used to live abroad or something?"

It was a stupid question and Natsume knew it, but Megumi didn't seem to mind. "Oh wow! How did you know? Yes, I used to live in America… but I've come to Japan to stay!"

Natsume was delighted. His luck just kept coming to him.

"Oh, and let me know if you _do _want my address…"

-

Being with Megumi a bit longer made Natsume wonder how could the likes of Ruka—or anyone—ever be friends with such a flirtatious girl who was already losing the urge to meet him at all. She was starting to get extremely clingier to Natsume, but it didn't matter much. He could always make a deal with her…

"Say, Lee?"

"_Yes?_" asked Megumi, who was clinging tightly to his arm, eyes closed like he was her guide. When Natsume mentioned that she was extremely clingy, he wasn't kidding.

"I want you to do something for me—"

"YES?" Megumi sprang onto her toes, looking at him expectantly with her enlarged eyes sparkling like stars.

"Er…look, you may think this sounds like a malicious favor, especially since we just met…"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she cried, grabbing his arm, "let's go and do it!"

"Wha—really? You'll really pretend to be Ruka Nogi's girlfriend and make Mikan Sakura jealous for me?"

"Yes—wait, what?" Megumi blinked and her nose mysteriously disappeared as she entered 'clueless chibi Megumi form'. Natsume rolled his eyes at her predictable reaction.

"Look," he said, "I'm sure you'll like Nogi. And if you don't, I'll give you a nice reward…" Natsume gave her a seductive expression to make her agree.

"Definitely!"

-

The door creaked open and a blond boy came out, then stopped, holding the door open for the brunette that came out next. He shut the door and started walking down the hall together. Natsume and Megumi were just at the corner. Natsume peeked over and saw them. He smirked and turned to Megumi, who was idling stupidly. "Alright," he said to her, "there he is. Now make him look as bad as you can."

The latter nodded, stood up and started walking towards them, swaying her hips in the process. She stopped several feet from Ruka and Mikan, who looked at her confusedly. Mikan was about to greet her like she usually did, but Megumi spoke first.

"Ruka!!"

And she rushed over and threw herself into his arms. Ruka almost toppled onto his back, but he managed to steady himself. Mikan looked at the scene, bewildered. The scene was almost comical, but it wasn't to some… including Mikan. Megumi's legs were wrapped around Ruka's waist, and her arms rested on his shoulders. Her head was above the level of Ruka's, for she had jumped high.

Ruka coughed out a bunch of her billowing hair. Gasping slightly, he said, "Um—w-who are you?"

"Haha, I know you couldn't have remembered after those years… or perhaps you've forced yourself to forget… it's me, your girlfriend!"

Mikan's heart cracked.

**--**

**Annoying A/N: **Believe it or not, but I had some trouble thinking up Megumi's last name! Now, I'm in a bad mood right now so just sue my short chapter. There is also an incredibly large amount of Ruka/Mikan in this chapter, but I don't care. I satisfied you N/M fans in the last chapter, remember? Now go and review and perhaps the next chapter will come soon. I've got a mob to take care of.


	10. READ

**STORY ON THE MARKET**

Faithful readers, this story is now declared a story on the market, meaning that I am willing for others to take up or continue. Please PM me if you are interested, or kind enough. It's rude to steal the story straight away. Firstly I will see if you are suitable enough, and then I will give you what I plan for the ending, what I want to happen, and what can be changed--or what you are free to do. :)

Thank you so much for taking the time to listen.

~Sinshana


End file.
